Fairy Tail: A New Light
by Swicheroo
Summary: Join Astaran Bluewind (My OC) on his adventures through Fiore and Fairy Tail! Possible lemons in the future, full summary on the inside. Enjoy!


**Summary: This story will follow the Fairy Tail line. I have not made a pair for Natsu yet cause the future is long and Lucy will be included later in the story somewhere. If you want her just PM or wait till I open the poll about it later. My OC will be involved in the story and his pairing will either be Erza or another OC if I can think one up. Pairings will be decided later, possible lemons, and finally welcome back my readers! Now on with the show!**

**Swichy: Hello guys! I'm back! Your hero has arrived! *Strikes a pose***

**Natsu: What, why are you back!**

**Swichy: Obviously to start a new series, called *Pulls curtain to reveal the name of his OC***

**Natsu: So is he going to join the Guild?**

**Swichy: Yeah, best part is he loves to fight! So let's get on with the show!**

**Natsu: All right! I'm fired up!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Move names"**

* * *

**Hargeon Station**

"Uhh sir?" the train manager asked with a perplexed face. Natsu was lying on his stomach, trying not to cough up his lunch. Poor guy, he wished he didn't have his motion sickness, but he got it. Happy then turned towards Natsu and said "Natsu were here! Time to get up!"

The train manager asked "Is he alright?" He looked at him again; the poor guy looked like he was having trouble. Happy turned and waved his paw, saying "Aye, he just gets like this when he get on transportation." Natsu, slowly coming back to reality, began speaking very slowly, considering he was still suffering from motion sickness.

"N..Never…again…I'm never riding a train again." Natsu finished by putting his head back on the ground as Happy shook him saying "You always say that." Happy, hopping off from the train, stated with thrill in his voice "Wow Natsu, take a look at this place its beautiful. If the information we got is correct, then the Salamander should be here in this town. Let's get a move on!" Happy shouted with thrill in his voice.

Natsu propping himself out against the window "Just..Give me a minute." Happy walked off the train. Just then, a train whistle could be heard. The trains started taking off from the station as Natsu shouted, with plead in his voice "Help me!" The train then took off, with Natsu still out the window, shouting for help. Happy looked as the whistle went off once more from the station as he said to himself "It left…"

**In a Magic Shop**

"So this is the only magic shop in town huh." A young man, about the age of eighteen, with blue, long, spiky hair **(Full description check my profile peeps)**. The old man said "Yes it is. Are you looking for something specific?"

The young man does a 360 looking at all the different items. He said "Hmm, what do you have on lightning magic?" The old man rubbed his chin saying "Well, we really don't carry any of those; oh I think I might have something." The old man went into the back and brought out a yellow like sword. It shined like a new toy, and he loved new toys, especially if they were swords.

"Oh what's this, the sword from the Lightning Emperor set?" The young man asked. The older stated "Well sonny, you sure do know your swords. For you…50000 jewels." The young man rubbed his chin saying "Deal." He then gave him the money before taking the sword. He sheathed it next to his cyan blue one. The older man asked "Kid, what's your name, I feel like I have heard about you from somewhere." He turned and smiled saying "Astaran, Astaran Bluewind." He walked out before the man saying "This town is sure to get lively." He began to wipe down his counter."

**In the Town Square**

Astaran walked down the street, as he looked at his new sword. It shined brightly against the sun. He said "Nice. What's with the racket?" He looked down too see a bunch of girls in the town. They looked to be swooning something, or someone perhaps. Astaran was bent on finding out.

"Hello ladies. It is I, the Salamander." The blue haired man said, with a swooning voice. He had on multiple rings and Astaran said "What is with this guy?" A girl turned around and shouted in his face "That's the famous Salamander, you blue haired freak. Your hair is probably dyed, unlike the Salamanders!" The girl turned and continued his swooning. Astaran pulled on his hair saying "Everyone's a critic." He sighed.

"I hate trains."Natsu said as he walked with Happy. "Gee Natsu you look horrible." He covered his mouth with his paws as he giggled. Natsu turned towards him exclaiming "Well if someone didn't leave me on the train!" Happy turned and said "I wonder who did that?" Natsu had a tick mark and before he could say something, he heard a shout.

"Salamander your amazing!" Natsu and Happy looked at each other. They both ran off with happy faces. "Yes yes I am the famous Salamander." Astaran looked with a etched face thinking about how he could cause a total outbreak of this crowd when suddenly he saw a pink haired man and a blue cat. He yelled "Igneel!" Everyone stared at him as he said "Who the hell are you?" Everyone looked shocked as Astaran chuckled a little.

"Well I am the famous Salamander and-" Natsu was walking away as he said "You're just a faulty imposter." As he walked away, Natsu was then attacked by girls. Natsu was then thrown into the trash to where Happy said "Natsu are you okay?" Natsu sat up, rubbing his head saying "Yeah, I'll be fine." Astaran walked over to him and offered his hand and said "C'mon lets go get lunch."

**Restaurant**

As they sat down at eat Astaran asked "Who are you?" Natsu put down his food and said "My names Natsu, and this is my partner Happy." Happy saluted and said "Aye! What's your name?" Astaran looked at the cat saying "Awesome a talking cat. My names Astaran Bluewind." Natsu looked at him and said "Nice to meet you, by the way thanks for the food."

As Astaran took the bill he said "So who was that Igneel guy you were looking for? Is he your friend?" Natsu said "Oh he is my Dad. Maybe you have seen him. He has red scales, wings, and about sixty feet tall. He is a Dragon." Astaran looked at him and said "So you think a giant, fire breathing Dragon would be in the middle of the town?" Natsu and Happy had a shocked looked on their faces as Astaran looked astonished saying "Idiots!"

As Astaran he got up he payed the bill saying "I should really look for a Guild to join. Maybe Fairy Tail, I heard they are an awesome guild." As Natsu and Happy bowed they said "Thank you for the meal!" Astaran looked shocked and said "What the hell are you doing!?" Natsu looked at Happy and said "There's got to be something we can do for him." Astaran waved his hand saying "It's okay guys. Maybe one day will see each other again." With that he walked out.

**Pier with Astaran**

"Today was sure an interesting day. I hope I meet those two again." As Astaran looked out he heard some of the girls talking. "Hey did you guys here. Salamander picked the prettiest girls from today and brought them on a boat." This peaked Astaran's attention. He took out a book. He recently discovered in another town, that a certain man was taking woman into slavery. Another woman said "Yeah and I heard he was taking them on a boat as well. They are so lucky, I'm jealous!"

Astaran closed his book and said "Bingo." He then walked towards the back of the pier. He said "Time to go sink a boat." He began to run before he jumped in the air and basically jumps to the boat, by using his lightning to boost him too keep him from falling.

It wasn't far off till Natsu and Happy saw Astaran jumping. "Astaran, what could he be doing?" Happy pulled Natsu's coat and said "Ne Natsu, does this mean were going back later?" Natsu nodded, saying "It's not every day you see something like this." They nodded and began their following after Astaran.

**Boat**

"C'mon you idiots, get those woman down to the lower deck! We leave in a few minutes." They all sighed and said "Yes sir." The blue haired man said "With these girls, I am sure to make a pretty penny." He began to laugh mechanically when the boat began to shake. He said "Must be some rough waves. Wait…this boat was designed for that…then what-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Astaran came through the ceiling, his hand on his sword, and said "Bora I am here to turn you in!" Bora laughed and said "You don't think you're the first person to come after me? Let me show you why I am called the Salamander." He began to charge up his fire as he shouted **"Red Skull!"** He shot a spear of purple fire at him. Astaran grabbed his sword and swung it. The fire dissipated as he said "Now, now, no need to get hot." Astaran's electricity began to charge as he exclaimed **"Shock Hopper!" **He swung his sword as the lightning bounced from each of his men before stopping at the last one. Astaran swung his sword and exclaimed "C'mon, you gotta try harder than that." He smirked as Bora cocked his head and yelled "Shut up you kid!" He then let out more fire attacks, causing the boat to be set on fire."

As Astaran moved away, the boat was quickly becoming unstable. He said "Gee, if this keeps up, I will have to swim back to shore. I was hoping to make some good money on this boat." With that Natsu suddenly came busting through the roof. "Natsu?" As Natsu made his entrance, the boat quickly started to become unstable. "Great, now the boats unstable. Natsu help me- OH COME ON!" Astaran eyes glared at a motion-sick Natsu on the ground. "Sorry Astaran."

Astaran looked up and said "Happy, give me a hand! We need to get these girls off the boat!" Happy nodded and went to help Astaran get the girls. He then launched a massive fire wave. Astaran grabbed another girl and said "Shit, Happy, I leave the rest to you." He then jumped into the air, jumping towards the land. Happy following behind him, but Natsu, nowhere in sight.

**On land**

"Go girls. Get." Astaran shooed them as they ran away." Astaran wiped his hands and said "Now that we got the girls- can this night get any worse." Astaran and Happy saw the giant wave and Happy hid behind Astaran. Now both soaking wet, Astaran spit the water out of his mouth as Happy somehow caught a fish. Astaran seethed "Somehow this day went from good to bad in only three hours." Astaran turned around and saw the boat, well now destroyed boat.

"Ow… my head." Bora quickly rose from the ground and said "Now where are those kids?" Natsu rose and said "Hey!" Astaran and Happy looked at Natsu. Natsu seethed "Are you really from Fairy Tail?" Bora looked with a question looked saying "Yes. Now kill him." Astaran and Happy looked at Natsu and the young swordsman questioned "Why is he so angry?"

"Let me take a good look at your face." As Natsu grabbed his coat he backhanded the brute as his guild emblem showed on his right shoulder. He said "My names Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I have not seen you before!" Astaran looked with a shocked expression and said "So you're telling me Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard!?" Happy nodded and exclaimed his phrase "Aye!"

"Well now you know so die!" As Bora released a fire attack, Astaran attempted to stop it, but before he could Happy stopped him. "Natsu!" Astaran looked at Bora. He then heard what sounded like…slurping? He then saw Natsu eating the flames! "What the hell!? Who is he!?" Happy said, as a dark outline appeared over his face as he said "Fire magic won't work on Natsu."

Natsu wiped his mouth and said "Thanks for the grub. Those aren't the best flames I ever tasted, but they will do." Bora looked at him and exclaimed "What is he!?" Natsu then took a step forward, steam emitting from every step as he said "Now that I've eaten I'm all fired up!" Natsu punched his fists together, as his magic emblem appeared. He yelled **"Fire Dragons Roar!"** he cupped his hands together over his mouth before the emblem appeared, letting out a stream of red, destructive fire. The explosive radius took out about four to five blocks. Astaran looked and said "What…what is he?"

One of Bora's men stood up and said "Bora! I've seen this guy before. Pink hair, scaly looking scarf. He's gotta be the real one." Natsu's eyes were covered by his face, glowing a reddish color. Astaran yelled "The real Salamander!"

"Hope you guys are paying attention! Cause this is a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" Natsu shouted as he began his assault on Bora! **"Red Shower!"** Letting out a rain of fire, attempting to attack Natsu, but easily dodging. He then jumped in the air, knocking Bora's face sending him staggering back.

"So lemme get this straight! He eats fire and attacks with it? Is it some kind of spell?" Astaran asked? His curiosity getting to him now. Happy began to explain "He has Dragon Lungs that allow him to breathe fire, Dragon Scales to dissolve the fire, and Dragon Claws to attack with fire. His brand of fire magic allows him to take on the qualities of Dragons. This magic was first used to take on Dragons. It is an ancient spell that is rarely used anymore." Astaran looked at him saying "Seriously?" Happy nodded.

**"Hell Prominence!"** Bora released a fire wave that took out part of the town. Letting out a grunt he continued his assault to attack Natsu. Happy then said "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught it to him." Bora then gathered the last of his remaining magic into a giant fireball over head, launching it at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer then grabbed it, beginning to munch on it. "Now that's a hefty meal. Now get ready, I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Bora looked shocked, still in the air saying "Your gonna do what to me!?" Natsu then punched his fists together as the emblem appeared again. "Now get ready!" Natsu cocked back his hand, as the fire began to envelope it. He began to glide through the air, as fire trailed behind him as he yelled **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu then appeared in front of Bora, punching him in the face, sending him into the bell tower.

Astaran, looking amazed and shocked stuttered "A-Amazing. He overdid it…but nonetheless impressive." Astaran then turned around and heard footsteps. Astaran said "The military?" Natsu then grabbed Astaran's arm and began to pull him. "Oh crap, we gotta go now!" Natsu said. Astaran looking puzzled said "Where are you taking me!?" Happy flying overheard over the army, Natsu laughed saying "You wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right? So lets go!" Astaran smiled saying "Alright!" As he trailed behind Natsu, trying to get away from the military.

This began to journey of the young swordsman and his adventures of Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Swichy: Wow, that took some time and planning. *Sips tea* I think this story might do good…or bust…hopefully good…please? Eh whatever. Leave me a review please, constructive critism is welcomed. Flame me and I'll get Natsu to burn you. Now disclaimed please! *Pulls curtain***

**Happy: Swicheroo doesn't own Fairy Tail or any related character. He wishes he does, cause he would be rich!**

**Swichy: Remember stay warm guys and too my other fans who like other elements, whatever pun that goes along with elements. **


End file.
